Link
Link (リンク, Rinku) is the main protagonist of Hyrule Warriors. He is the main hero of every major Legend of Zelda title. His fairy companion in this title, Proxy (プロクシィ, Purokushii), often speaks on his behalf to preserve his silent protagonist role. Koei first used his likeliness for a collaboration costume in Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Role in Game This incarnation of Link fights for the Royal Army of Hyrule. He is revealed to be the Triforce of Courage's bearer during his first encounter with Valga. Character Information Personality A kind individual with an affinity for fairies, he carries a strong sense of justice that empowers him to stand against any evil. Gameplay Hylian Sword & Master Sword :Y''', '''X: Link jumps into the air with a slash. Fighting Style The one-handed sword and shield moveset allows for quick strikes, decent defense, and average mobility. It is a very balanced fighting style. Eventually Link can unlock the Master Sword. It uses the same moveset as the Hylian Sword only players are unable to upgrade it. Magic Rod Fighting Style The magic rod is all about offense. Its attacks can be used to combo and juggle enemies at a distance. Due to its poor defensive capabilities, players are encouraged to dodge frequently while using it. Gauntlet Fighting Style This moveset emphasizes brute strength over speed. Equipping the gauntlets enables Link to wield heavy objects and weaponry (a large flail) or lift up enemies. Callbacks from previous Zelda titles include: *The stone pillars from Ocarina of Time. *Ball and chain from Twilight Princess. Great Fairy :X': The Great Fairy spins around summoning energy into her self. :'Y, X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and takes his sword, and performs a series of energy slashes in his direction, causing him to dodge left and right to avoid them while damaging enemies. :'Y,' Y', X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and tosses an orb of light at him. the two reflect the orb of energy back and forth to each other, enemies caught in the middle constantly taking damage. The attack ends with her slamming a larger orb of light into the ground, knocking surrounding enemies away. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and summons several large magic bombs to fall from the sky damaging all enemies around them. She flies up into the air as they're falling, and when the last bomb drops, she falls to the ground onto her butt to knock back enemies. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies into the air. shortly after a whirlpool of water forms on the ground in front of link, forming a Great Fairy fountain. The Great Fair comes up from the fountain, the water splashing the surrounding enemies causing them damage. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies over him, dark thunder clouds forming over head as a divine sky beast to make lightning rain down from the clouds all around Link. The attack ends with a dome of lightning forming around link and exploding, sending all enemies flying. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: The Great Fairy performs a series of kicking attacks as well as sweeping motions with her body, finishing off the attack with a heal raising kick to knock enemies into the air, performs a series of smacks, then a round house kick that causes water to splash enemies and knock them back. : A': The Great Fairy summons the moon to crash down onto her enemies. :'Focus Spirit + A': The Great Fairy creates a summoning circle under her feet, summoning many fairies, then blows a kiss towards enemies charged with the faries magic. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: The Great Fairy releases Link from her bottle and flies over head causing large orbs of water to fall from the sky as she flies over him. :Officer Take Down Attack: The Great Fairy strikes a pose, sending out energy waves all around her to send enemies flying. Fighting Style The Great Fairy is all about hard hitting range attacks. She hits fast, floats away from counterattacks, and can juggle crowds with multiple hits. The moveset is extremely easy to exploit. Callbacks from previous Zelda titles include: *Her act of placing Link in a bottle is a reversal of Link capturing fairies in the Zelda series. *Her C3 references common boss battles in the Zelda series. *Levias in her C6 originated from Skyward Sword. *The Moon from Majora's Mask is her Special Technique. Weapons Hylian Sword Master Sword Magic Rod Gauntlet Great Fairy Gallery Warriors series= Link Knight Uniform - HW.png|Squire concept art Link DLC 01 - HW.png|Twilight Princess "Courage" DLC costume Link Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|Skyward Sword "Courage" DLC costume Link Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|Ocarina of Time "Courage" DLC costume DWvs-link-skywards-costume.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou VS collaboration character skin Proxy - HW.png|Proxy |-|Videos= File:『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（片手剣）プレイムービー File:『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（ロッド）プレイムービー File:『ゼルダ無双』 リンク（グローブ）プレイムービー Hyrule Warriors Link Courage Costumes Trailer External Links *'Link's Pages:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Proxy's Pages:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Great Fairy's Pages:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters